Ouija Board for Bakas
by TeeLee123
Summary: Mai, Monk, & Ayako play with an ouija board on Halloween, against John, Masako, and Lynn's protests. Naru doesn't mind the game until a spirit claiming to be Gene starts revealing some personal secrets. Told from Mai's pov. ( Takes place before episode 12, "Silent Christmas" ).


**Ouija Board For Bakas**

. . . . . .  
_Happy Halloween! If you don't celebrate Halloween, then. . . have a happy Thursday! If you like this story, then don't forget to read my story," Me, or Gene?" Which is currently a completed 2-chapter fic. I actually got scared while I wrote this, since I was listening to the Ghost Hunt soundtrack & it freaked me out. lol. :P Apologies if I get any of my facts wrong. I'm basically going off what I've seen from movies._

* * *

Monk climbed over the couch to close the curtains while Ayako lit the two candles on the coffee table. I placed the Ouija board at the center of the coffee table, between the two candles. I stared down at the board, suddenly feeling that what we were doing wasn't a good idea, especially with John, Lynn, and Masako in the room. They clearly didn't want us playing with an Ouija board. Lynn and Masako believed that by doing so, we could unleash dangerous spirits or demons. John wanted nothing to do with it on account of his religion. And Naru?

I looked up from the board.

Naru was staring at the board with mild interest, choosing to stand in one corner of the room, dressed in his usual black attire, which is really creepy.

"Maybe we should do this another day." I suggested with a wide smile.

"Scared, Mai?" Ayako teased, turning off the lamps and leaving us with only the candles for light.

"A little. . ." I admitted.

"It's not too late to stop this," Masako said, her words partially muffled by her long kimono sleeve.

"She's right." Lynn agreed, opening his laptop. He plugged in his headphones, secluding himself from our conversation, and began typing away on the keyboard. My head tilted to the side as I wondered what type of music Lynn likes listening to.

"I'm not backing out! You guys can tease me all you want but I know there's a ghost in my apartment!" Monk shouted, tripping over one of the many piles of clothes scattered in the room.

"If there's a ghost, why haven't you cleansed the place?" Ayako asked, sounding self-important, as usual.

"I did! It didn't work!"

"I don't sense anything," Masako stated for the seventh time. That made me feel better, after all, Masako would know if a spirit is present since she is a psychic medium. Monk ignored her and sat next to me on the floor in front of the board. Ayako took her place across from us, near John's legs. John clutched his bible tightly against his chest and started reciting a small chant or some sort of prayer. I cringed, feeling incredibly guilty for putting John in this situation. He could've gone home, but he refuses to abandon us.

Ayako, Monk, and I placed two fingers on the planchette. It was hard to keep a straight face, especially when we knew what type of questions Monk wanted to ask.

"Spirit that's haunting my apartment!" Monk bellowed. I flinched at the tone of his voice, he's serious!" Have you been spying on me in the bathroom?"

"Yes, like a spirit would stick around just to peep at you." Ayako snorted.

Monk glared at her, but didn't say anything. We waited for the planchette to move.

"It's not moving. Let's try asking it a different question." I suggested.

"Spirit, do you think I'm the most beautiful woman you've ever seen?" Ayako laughed.

"Come on Ayako, at least try and be serious." I mumbled. Our eyes widened as the planchette slowly started moving to the far left corner of the board.

**'Yes.'**

"Are you moving it, Mai?" Monk asked.

I shook my head.

"What about you Ayako?"

"No." Ayako whispered, obviously telling the truth.

"Great, this means it's working." Monk licked his lips and asked the next question." What is your name?" The planchette slowly moved across the letters of the alphabet, and we read out loud the letters the planchette would pause at." E, u, g, e, n, e."

"His name is Eugene." I concluded, piecing the letters together sooner than Monk and Ayako.

"Ask him how old he is."

"Naru!" I jumped, not expecting Naru to just appear beside me.

"Uh, sure." Monk said, giving Naru an odd look." I didn't think you wanted to use the Ouija Board."

Naru didn't say anything. He just stared down at the planchette with his serious thinking face.

"Naru, what's wro- - ah!" I yelped as the planchette glided with more force over the numbers.

**'1,6.'**

"It's getting stronger," Ayako noted, not liking the force with which the planchette moved, almost as if the spirit was angry." Maybe we should stop."

"Good idea." Monk said." Goodbye Eugene, go back to the realm from which you came. We're done here." Monk and Ayako gently pressed the planchette over **'Goodbye'** and removed their fingers from the planchette.

" It's okay to let go, Mai," Ayako said, gently.

My fingers shook as I tried to pull away from the planchette. Sweat beaded down my forehead as I came to a horrible realisation." I can't. It wont let me."

"The spirit isn't ready to end the game." Masako said, sliding from the couch to sit beside Ayako. For a split second, her eyes narrowed, not liking that Naru chose to sit close to me." You'll have to make it want to stop. Ask it questions it wont want to answer."

Oh great. How am I supposed to do that? What questions would embarrass a ghost and make it want to stop talking to me?

"Can you help me with my math homework?" I chuckled, slightly serious.

The planchette slowly glided over the letters:** I, d, i, o, t.**

" Hey! That's not very nice!" Masako and Ayako giggled. My cheeks burned fiercely with embarrassment." Okay, fine. You asked for it. Tell me, Eugene, how did you die?"

The planchette didn't move. I couldn't help but notice that Naru's chest was barely moving either. Was he holding his breath?

Without warning, the planchette painfully jerked across the board in a strange shape before finally pausing at certain letters of the alphabet.

**'M, u, r, d, e, r, e, d.'**

"Oh. I'm sorry." I suddenly felt bad for Eugene, and quickly thought of a lighter question." Do you think Naru is a narcissist?" Monk, Ayako, and even Masko, made agreeing noises while slightly nodding their heads.

The planchette headed across the board and rested on** 'No.**' It continued over other letters, forming a longer sentence. Naru leaned forward to get a better look at which letters the planchette would pause at.

**'I, d, i, o, t, s, y , e, n, t, i, s, t.'**

"Idiot scientist, that's a good one." Ayako commented.

"Tell us your real name!" Naru demanded, suddenly very angry. I kept my eyes on Naru as the planchette moved. He looked hostile, I'd never seen him this way before.

"Come on Noll. It's me." Monk said, reading what the letters formed. Naru's jaw clenched." Who's Noll? Naru, do you know a Eugene?"

"You're not Gene." Naru growled, staring at the board." Gene knew how to spell 'scientist.' How dare you pretend to be my b- -" Naru closed his mouth and looked away, trying to regain some of his self control." Mai. Send it back before I do it."

"Fine. . .I'll go, but. . . not without Mai." Ayako read from the board, mirroring my horrified eyes. It wont leave without me? But I'm not dead! I can't go anywhere with a spirit, or whatever this is! Unless it's planning on killing me?

Naru's hand wrapped around my left arm tightly. It hurt a lot.

" Naru, I'm scared." I whimpered, wincing as Naru's grip tightened.

"It's okay Mai." Naru said." Just take your fingers off the planchette." With Naru holding my arm, I felt the spirit's control over me lessen, and I was finally able to remove my fingers. The moment I did, the lights flickered on and off.

"What's happening?" Ayako shrieked, covering her head as an unnatural gust of wind swept through the apartment.

"We pissed off the spirit, that's what happened!" Monk responded, trying his best to recite his usual mantras. The wind blew out the flames of the candles and the lights turned off. I leaned in close to Naru and closed my eyes, wishing the lights would come back on.

"Naru. . ." Lynn growled from the couch. He angrily tossed his headphones on the floor.

"Naru didn't do anything," I said. Why would Lynn think that?

_THUD!_

"What was that?" Monk shouted.

Blue flames shot out from the kitchen floor, where the Ouija board was now lying, with John standing over it. He had his bible open, and was reading from a page, splashing holy water on the board after every two sentences. Finally, after one last, good splash, the flames blew out. The lights came on, and all that remained of the board was a puddle of blood.

"A demon possessed the board." John said, slamming his bible shut to emphasize how angry he was." Takigawa, quickly wipe up the puddle and I'll bless the apartment."- - John paused, his blue eyes resembling the flames from earlier.- -" I hope you've learned your lesson."

Ayako, Monk, and I wordlessly nodded as we gaped at John.

"Good." John said, going to Monk's bedroom first to start the blessing.

All of us stared at the blood.

I forgot Naru had been holding on to me until he let go of my arm. I had a feeling that if I lifted my sleeve, half my arm would be purple from the lack of blood circulation. Masako glared at me. I stuck out my tongue. She bristled.

"Happy Halloween?" Monk squeaked.

* * *

**Question**: _Should I add another chapter revealling what's been peeping on Takigawa? And include Mai's attempt to comfort Naru when she wrongfully guesses on who Eugene was?_


End file.
